How It Happened
by BossKing109
Summary: This is just another one of my Finnceline fics. But I made it a long time ago and it REALLY sucks...so yeah. Anyway, it's ALMOST like "Family Ties" only it takes place in an alternate universe/parallel dimension whatever. So...enjoy...or not... Well...that was the worst summary ever. PS: I do not own Adventure Time.


"Yahoo!" Flynn and Drake **{A/N: Jake and Lady's sixth child…}** yelled as they jumped onto Flynn's bed. "Okay you two," Marceline said.

"It's time for bed." Finn finished.

"But I can't sleep without entertainment because if I do I get story sickness," Drake said and pretended to cough.

"Me too!" Flynn exclaimed and pretended to sneeze. Finn and Marceline rolled their eyes. They knew that what Drake was talking about was a thing he got from Jake.

Marceline sighed. "Fine. What kind of story do you want?"

"Well…how did you guys get married?" Flynn asked. Drake nodded in agreement.

Finn and Marceline looked at each other and then the children. "I guess we can tell them…" Marceline exclaimed. Finn nodded.

"Well, it started when I was about 20 and it was a day before Valentine's Day…"

** (**_**FLASHBACK!)**_

Finn and Marceline were in their mansion they were now living in **{A/N: From the Creeps episode}** watching TV when Finn said,

"How did you feel when Ash sold Hambo?"

Marceline fell silent but answered. "I felt devastated and shocked. I realized that my boyfriend had sold my best thing in the world, I never wanted to see him again."

"So you love Hambo more than anything and anyone?" Finn asked.

Marceline looked at Finn. "You know I love you Finn. But Hambo was given to me as a present from my mom and one of my friends on my seventh birthday. They both _made _it. I can't ever forget that. And when my friend and mom died, I promised them I'd take care of Hambo."

"At least you knew your mom," Finn exclaimed sadly. Marceline glanced at Finn and kissed his cheek.

"Finn, I promise I'll help you find the other humans and family." She said. "Yeah…" muttered Finn.

Marceline sighed. "I need to use it," she went into the restroom. Finn then thought of a great Valentine's present for Marceline. He took his backpack, his Blood Sword and other supplies.

"Marcy, Jake just called! I'm going on an adventure with him that might take the rest of the day!" Finn called out to her.

"Okay!" she said as Finn ran out the door.

* * *

Finn ran to Ash's house and slammed the door down. "Ash!" he yelled. "What the? What are you doing here, chump?!" he said.

Finn grabbed his throat and pinned his to the wall. "What was the name of the witch you sold Hambo to?" Finn asked furiously. "I'm not tell-"

Before Ash could finish, Finn kneed his crotch and threw him to the floor. Finn jumped on his stomach and punched his face three times. "Tell me!" he shouted.

"No…" Ash exclaimed. Finn put Ash to his feet and head butted him. He elbowed his throat, hit him in the face with the butt of the sword and kicked his stomach sending him to crash into a shelf of books.

"Dude. You know I wouldn't be here beating you up if you hadn't sold Hambo. Heck, you probably still be dating Marceline if you hadn't. Maybe even married! It's your fault she dumped you!" Finn shouted at Ash.

Ash balled his fists, tackled Finn and repeatedly punched Finn. "Shut up! That's not true!" Finn growled, grabbed his sword and sliced through Ash's shoulder.

Ash cried in pain as Finn slapped him and grabbed his throat again. "Tell me or I'll make sure your mistake haunts you!" Finn told him.

"Fine! It was the Tree Witch! She lives in the Evil Forest!" Ash squealed.

Finn threw Ash out the back window and ran out of the house to the evil forest.

* * *

"Tree Witch!" Finn yelled in the woods. "Show yourself!"

The lady appeared from behind a tree still wearing Finn's hair. "You again? You look older. When was the last time we saw each other?"

"Seven years ago," replied Finn. "Oh," exclaimed Tree Witch.

"Do you have a teddy bear called Hambo?" Finn asked.

"Used to. I sold it to some queen that has a skeletal body."

Finn face palmed. "Gary,"

* * *

Finn spit into the river of trash. He waited for a couple seconds and then Gary came out. When she saw Finn she scowled and blew a fire ball at him. Finn dodged and jumped at Gary punching her face.

"_Blazing Feet_!" Finn chanted and his legs and feet went on fire. He jumped and kicked Gary in the stomach. She crashed to the ground.

"Tell me where Hambo is!" Finn told her. Gary grinned evilly. "The stuffed toy? I just gave it to one of my babies to play…"

"_Tiger Claws_!" said Finn and punched Gary's chest making some bones break. She hissed in pain.

Finn ran to the babies before one of them could tear Hambo. But before he could get it, the teddy bear was teleported into Gary's hand. "Come and get it!" she exclaimed.

Finn growled. Gary teleported behind Finn and swatted him into the river of junk. He came up, only to be punched in the face and kicked in the stomach. Gary's eyes shot lasers at Finn.

She threw blue fire at Finn but he blocked it with his Blood Sword. Gary's babies got into the fight and ambushed Finn.

"ARRGGHH!" Finn yelled while holding off the babies.

* * *

"Hey Lady," Marceline said as the rainicorn entered her house. "Sup, Marce?" Jake asked.

Marceline raised a brow in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be adventuring with Finn?"

Jake shook his head. " I have no idea what you're talking about."

Marceline then realized Finn had tricked her and was probably off by himself on some dangerous mission that could get him seriously hurt or worse.

"Oh no…Finn!"

* * *

By now, Finn had bloody cuts and bruises on him. All the chicks were dead, and even Gary was missing a few bones, teeth and her hair looked like it ws caught in a fire.

"I can sense you're on the verge of death…" Gary hissed evilly. Finn knew she was right. He could feel like his heart was about to explode. Gary teleported behind Finn who tried to swing his sword at her.

But when it struck, Gary exploded. Finn became confused. He wasn't sure if that was how Gary was supposed to die, but all of a sudden, Finn's sword was taken out of his hand.

Finn turned around to see Gary laughing evilly while wielding Finn's Blood Sword. Finn sighed exasperatedly.

"Please. I need Hambo as a Valentine's present for Marceline. I just want to make my girlfriend happy."

Gary stopped laughing as Finn gave his sad lecture. "Fine," she said. "I'll give you a break."

She put her boney hands beside her and fire erupted from them. There objects in them.

One there was Hambo and the other there was mysterious book.

"In my left hand there's Hambo. In the other, lies a book that tells what happened to the humans and if they still exist or not."

This caught Finn's attention. "Are there any left? Am I the last human? And if I'm not where are the rest?"

Gary shrugged. "I haven't read the book. It's your choice. But I must warn you that the one you don't pick will be destroyed."

Finn stammered. "Uh…I choose…uh…"

"Well?"

Finn gulped and balled his fists. _For Marce, _Finn thought.

"I choose Hambo,"

Gary threw the stuffed animal to Finn and the book disappeared in the fire.

"Th-thank y-you…" Finn said as he ran the other direction, fighting tears.

* * *

"Oh, guys! What if he's hurt? Or lost? Or captured? Or being tortured? Or…or…" Marceline's voice trailed off as she began to cry.

Finn hadn't come back from his 'adventure' since yesterday.

"What if he's dead!" Marceline exclaimed sadly.

"Shh. Calm down, little sis, he's not dead." Marshall Lee said trying to comfort his sister _and _wife, Fionna, since Finn was her brother.

"Marcy could be right-!" exclaimed Fionna.

"Guys! Help me!" Marshall whispered to the others.

"I think I heard Simone calling me!" Prince Gumball said and ran off. "I gotta go…um…solve another mystery!" BMO exclaimed, CMO on his head. "Me too!" said NEPTR and followed Beemo.

"I have a big butt! And I'm eating ice cream! While farting!" Jake said with a mouthful of ice cream in his mouth.

Marshall face palmed.

There was a few minutes of worrying, comforting and excuses until the door slammed open.

"Hey everyone…" Finn said looking damaged and fell to the floor.

"Finn!" Marceline ran to the human happy and anxious at the same time. "Finn where were you? What happened?" Marceline asked helping Finn up who had just passed out.

"Let's ask the questions _after_ Finn is in good condition," stated Fionna.

* * *

Everyone was enjoying a great party. All the guys were dancing with their wives, Marshall and Fionna were in the closet…

"Finn!" Marceline hugged Finn when he came downstairs. "Why were you gone for so long?"

"I would've came back yesterday, but I had to stop some where." Finn replied.

"Where? And to do what?"

"This," Finn handed Marceline a present. She looked at it in awe.

"This is…for me?"

"Open it,"

Marceline unwrapped the present and what laid inside the box was…

"Hambo…" Marceline whispered in shock as she gently picked up the stuffed animal. "B-but…how…?"

"I had to go to Ash's to find out what kind of witch he sold Hambo to, which was Tree Witch. But then she sold it to Gary the Mermaid Queen. She let me choose between getting Hambo or finding out what happened to the rest of the humans."

"And you risked to know about the humans at stake just to get Hambo for me? And you almost died for it?"

Finn nodded. With that, Marceline smashed her lips on Finn's. The hero kissed back. It was only about 53 seconds but it felt like minutes to Finn and Marceline.

They broke apart, wishing the kiss lasted longer. "Wait. If you would've came back yesterday to get this, what made you come back today instead?" Marceline asked.

Finn grinned and took something out of his pocket. It was a small black box. He then kneeled down to his knees in front of Marceline.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention to Finn and Marceline.

"Marceline," Finn began. "We've known each other for eight years now. I had fun hanging out with you when I was younger and when we started dating I couldn't ask for a better life and girlfriend. I can't imagine a world without you. I _need _you in my life. Like how a person needs a heart to live. Like how a flower needs water. Like how the world needs the sun to be brightened during the day. Like how the world needs the moon to shine on it every night. Like how the waves need a shore to crash on. Like how a child needs his family to love. Like how I love you."

Finn finished his beautiful lecture and opened the black box. Everyone gasped.

What was inside was a beautiful, sparkling red strawberry shaped diamond necklace.

"Marceline the Vampire Queen, will you marry me?"

"Yes! After what you did for me, of course!" Marceline hugged the human who wrapped his arms around her waist as the others clapped and cheered.

"Wait, but it's not a ring." NEPTR stated. "So what?" Marceline said taking the necklace.

"I don't need a ring. I already have Finn."

Finn smiled. "Oh yeah. You might want to keep that thing safe too." Finn pointed to the necklace. "It's enchanted. It'll help you be able to go into the sun."

Marceline smiled as she put on the necklace. "It's gorgeous,"

"But not as gorgeous as you," Finn kissed Marceline's forehead as the vampire chick blushed.

"I know I don't have a beating heart, but you make mine beat." Marceline exclaimed. Finn blushed slightly.

Marceline giggled. "I wish Valentine's Day was today so we could have our wedding right now.

Finn grinned and took Marceline to a window. "Look outside," he told her. Marceline did and gasped. The morning sun was already up. Marceline looked at the clock and it read 7: 45.

"How…?!" Marceline began.

"When I was coming back yesterday, I saw Peppermint Butler being attacked by a ogre. I beat the fart out of it even thought it took an hour cause he had reinforcements. He was out in the woods just for a walk and I told him I was looking for an enchanted necklace. He showed me the way to the Land of the Dead. The necklace was guarded by skeletal knights and Peppers got hit heard in the gut. He almost died so I went to Death. Death put Pep But back to good condition and the candy dude told Death to thank me since I saved him already. Death said he would give me a favor and I asked him if he could make it Valentine's Day by today. And it looks like he did." Finn explained.

Marceline hugged Finn again. "You've done too much for me," she whispered, tears of joy leaking out of her eyes.

* * *

Eleven hours later, the wedding party is set up. Finn in a black suit and white pants with a white tie watches with Jake, his best man, Marceline walking to them in a white (it used to be red and white but Marcy got hungry) dress smiling.

After putting the necklace around her neck and saying their 'I do's', Marceline and Finn shared a passionate kiss as their guests clapped.

"Are you thinking about becoming a vamp?" Marceline whispered in Finn's ear after breaking the kiss. Finn shook his head and whispered,

"I think I can find another way to find immortality,"

And with that, Finn carried his wife bridal style into his arms, and they ran into the fields to watch the sunset and adventure together during the night as a happy engaged couple, knowing they can find a way to be together forever.

** (**_**END OF FLASHBACK!)**_

"And that's how it happened," Finn said after finishing the story. "But how did you gain immortality?" Flynn asked.

"That's gonna be another bed time story for another time," Marceline answered. "Awwwww!" complained Flynn and Drake in unison.

"No offense, but that story kind of sucked. But at least I won't have story sickness…I think. I'm going to sleep." Drake barked up and walked to his sleeping bag and fell fast asleep.

"I think the story was nice and touching," Flynn exclaimed, cheering up his parents. "But I agree with Drake. It did kinda suck." Flynn then added and went to sleep.

Marceline scoffed. "Don't listen to their opinions. All that matters is that it happened and now we're happy." Marceline told her husband.

Finn smiled slyly. "Yeah…"

"And since the kids are asleep…" Marceline said seductively. "What? Right here?!" Finn shouted blushing but not loud enough to wake up the children.

Marceline rolled her eyes. "No. Not _that. _What do you think I'm a stupid lunatic? No come here." Marceline playfully exclaimed and brushed her lips against Finn's.

The two began to make-out under seconds, laying on Flynn's bed with Marceline on top. Their moans ended up waking Flynn. He looked at his parents and sighed disgusted and exasperated.

"Parents," he muttered angrily. He walked to Drake, kicked him, not too hard but enough to wake him up and walked out of the room. Drake woke up and glanced at Finn and Marceline who were still making out.

He sighed exasperated and angrily muttered, "Aunts and uncles," and walked out of the room to end up quickly falling asleep in the hall way along with Flynn.

* * *

…**This…was terrible. Bad…just bad. I can't believe I even bothered posting this. I'm ashamed of myself for making such a crappy story. I apologize to anyone who thinks this is a load of bull shit. **

**-Not-So-Boss-Anymore King109. :(**


End file.
